


late night plans

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Stiles, it’s three in the morning. Are you okay?” Boyd turns to lie on his back, rubbing a hand over his face to try and clear his head.





	late night plans

“Stiles, it’s three in the morning. Are you okay?” Boyd turns to lie on his back, rubbing a hand over his face to try and clear his head. He’s only just managed to fall asleep when his phone rang. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Stiles voice sounds so small over the line and that more than his words make Boyd’s heart clench painfully.

 

“Do what?”

 

He hears rustling, as if Stiles was moving around in bed, getting ready for whatever it is that kept him awake until he had to call Boyd.

 

“Go to sleep without you. We’ve been dating for six months and I only ever get to keep you in bed on weekends. I want more than that.”

 

Boyd relaxes, sinking further into the bed. He’s been wanting more, too, longing to have Stiles at his side longer, to hold him more. Always.

 

“Are you suggesting we move in together?”

 

“... Maybe? Is it too fast?” Stiles asks, sounding nervous.

 

Boyd is quick to calm him down.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t care. I want to share a bed with you, too, get used to the way you flop around unless I hold you close.”

 

Stiles squawks at that, but Boyd can hear the smile in his voice, too. “I don’t  _ flop _ , I’m not a fish!”

 

“Mm, whatever you say, baby.”

 

“But you’d really want to?” Stiles asks again.

 

“Yeah, I really would.” Boyd replies truthfully. Then gets interrupted by a yawn. “Now try and go to sleep, we both have work in the morning. We’ll talk more later.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you, too. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

 

Stiles laughs on the other end of the line and Boyd can picture him hiding his smile in his pillow and can’t wait to witness it every night. 


End file.
